Boys and Girls
by jackjack2000
Summary: We all know our lovable Hermione and our handsome Draco hates each other, am I right?
1. Expressions and Tears

**Disclaimer: _This is all her work. Not mine. OKAY? Jeeez….._**

_**Summary: **We all know our lovable Hermione and our handsome Draco hates each other, am I right? But what if they- like each other? Suck at summaries just read it:D _

**Chapter 1: Expressions and tears.**

Won't they stop laughing? What are they playing at? What is _he_ playing at? Hermione sat there, wishing all these laughing faces would be gone. Oh how she wished to scratch that smirk of _his_ face. She bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. She really needn't anyone to see her cry. Especially not in front of _him_.

She hastily grabbed her books and got up. She sees green everywhere. She turned around and saw him, snickering while others laugh like there was no tomorrow. She faced him and had a look on her face, a look that could scare a banshee. He read the expression on her face, but he could only found one answer; hatred.

She shed a tear; he cringed at the sight of it. His number one weakness is seeing girls cry. She wiped her tear, and pushed past him. As she walked, she heard the laughter growing and growing. Now it is final;

Hermione Jane Granger, truly despises Draco Malfoy.

**HERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGERHERMIONEGRANGER**

Hermione ran to the bathroom, and washed her face. She looked at the mirror, and she saw a girl, her eyes red and puffy. She saw weakness and sadness in her eyes, she never felt like that in all the years being tormented by _him_. She wiped her eyes, and screamed. She looked at herself again, and washed her face.

She ran to potions, and sat on her usual seat. She turned and saw him, smirking. She gave him a blank look and took out her books, and waited for her friends to arrive. "Hermione! God I was looking everywhere for you!" Harry said, and took a seat next to her, so did Ron. Everyone was talking and laughing when the door burst open.

Heads turned and saw the potions master, striding through the aisle in the classroom. "Good morning class, today I will be pairing you with students from the opposite house groans Quiet. Let's start with Mr. Potter and Miss. Parkinson….' He said and paired up the students, despite the groans and shouts from Harry and Ron. Everyone was with their partners except for Draco and Hermione.

They both looked around and to each other. 'What are you both waiting for? Your death day? Hurry up and get to your places.' Snape yelled, and the two rushed to their cauldron.

"Out of all the students, it just had to be you." Draco said in a disgusted voice, she just shook her head. "I have to work with a mudblood. Wonderful." He complained and she rolled her eyes. Honestly, won't he ever stop talking?

"Stop your complaining; I myself wouldn't want to pair up with a poof." She huffed while copying down instructions that were written on the board. Draco glared at her, and waited until she was finished copying. While she was writing, Draco stared at her. He could see sadness in her eyes; he could see weakness in her eyes. He could see.. hatred in her eyes. He could see many expressions in her eyes. Sad expressions; he felt a sting of guilt. Why does he do it? Why does he tease, torture people. Especially _her_.

For fun? Nah.. He isn't that cruel. Why? Because of his father of course. You all know that his father despises mud-bloods and half-bloods. Young Draco was threatened by his father to torment, torture EVERY half-bloods most particularly MUDBLOODS he sees or gets in his way. Draco didn't like the idea, but had to go through with it right? He wouldn't want to bring shame to the Malfoy family, now would he?

"Here." Hermione said and tossed him the paper of instructions. "I'll get the ingredients." She said and was about to leave when Draco grabbed her sleeve. "I can't let the ingredients get soiled by your filth. I'll get them." He said and pushed past her, Hermione stood there. She looked down at her feet, and shed a tear. She quickly wiped it, and waited at the cauldron. He came back carrying the ingredients and put it on the table. "What's next?" he asked and she stared at him. She read out the instructions, but Draco; being the "I don't need anyone's help." person, he decided to add in some other ingredient. "I know what to put, beaver. Need not to tell me-."

Hermione stopped reading halfway when she screamed. "Are you daft? Look what you did!" she shrieked and was covered with thick, smelly green slime so was Draco. Everyone laughed and pointed at her. "What happened." Snape asked, and Hermione pointed at Draco. "Look what that idiot did, Professor! I spe-."

"You must have told him the wrong instructions." He interrupted and Hermione gaped, she felt like slapping him there and then. "No sir. I specifically told him-." Again, she got cut by Snape.

"Detention. After dinner. You as well Mr. Malfoy. Now go to the Hospital Wing." He said and turned away from the two. They both looked at each other, and Hermione shot him a look that could kill. "Thanks a lot, Malfoy." She said and left for the Hospital Wing, so did Draco.

They both walked in silence, when Draco decided to break the ice. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Apologizing won't make the slime go away." She said coldly, and he sighed. "I said I was sorry." He snapped, and she turned to him. "Sorry? Sorry for what?" she asked in a rude voice, and he looked at her. "Sorry for being a complete prick? Is that what you are sorry about?" she asked again, and he kept looking at her. He could see her eyes were starting to water.

He hated seeing girls cry. That was his number one weakness. "Yes." He whispered and she shook her head.

"Well, you are six years too late." She said and walked away from him. "Could you stop being a drama queen and just accept it!" he yelled, and she ignored him. He turned her around and could see tears already streaming down her face.

"I can't accept it! Do you think it is easy to just accept an apology from someone you truly hate?" she shouted at him, and wiped her tears.

"Granger, don't cry please." He said in a calm voice, but she kept on crying. "I don't give a damn! You are exactly whom I thought you would be. You are exactly like your damn father!" she yelled at him, her face red. He fumed, he hated- no he loathed when people described him as his father. "You don't even know me." He said menacingly, she smiled bitterly and laughed.

"Oh I know you.. Six whole years, Malfoy! Six years!" she exclaimed, her voice was going to crack any second. "Whatever. I don't want to fight with you anymore, just do both of us a favour and shut that trap all right?" she said in an annoyed voice, and walked ahead of him.

"Bloody mudblood." He mumbled and followed her to the Hospital Wing.

"What in gods- Merlin! What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a worried voice, as she saw both of them. "Nothing major, it's just that _somebody_ over here happens to lack of understanding simple instructions for Potions." Hermione explained, emphasizing the word 'somebody.' Draco rolled his eyes and slumped on the chair. "Can we get this over with? I want to get back to the common room." Draco whined and Hermione nodded.

"You are not going anywhere until both of you are clean." Madam Pomfrey said, as she prepared two beds. After both of them were cleaned, they both went their separate ways when they entered the great hall. Hermione lazily walked to the table and sat in between Ron and Harry.

"How are you?" Ron asked as she drank pumpkin juice. "I'm fine. Really." She said and ate her dinner, once she was finished; she got up to leave for detention. After bidding her adieus to her friends, she was off to the dungeons. As she got up, she saw Draco got up as well, their eyes met and they stared.

From the other side of the hall she could see his eyes were stone cold. Very cold. She shivered and tore away. They both silently went to detention. As they walked into the classroom, they found Snape busy marking papers. He pointed to his cupboard, and Draco raised a brow. "Later, the teachers are going to have a party there so clean it up why don't you." He said sarcastically and they went to the cupboard.

Once they stepped in, Hermione could just vomit. "Merlin, what is that smell?" she asked, covering her nose, letting her mouth breathing the foul air. It smelled like dung mixing with blood in there. What does he do in here? Hermione climbed up the shaky ladder to collect the small bottles on the higher shelves.

Hermione quickly took all the small bottles she could reach and with a swish of her wand, it was gone. She continued doing the same to other bottles when she felt a sudden movement from the ladder. She looked down and breathed, she had a phobia of heights. Much to her dismay, there was a small bottle at the highest shelf that she had to go on tip toes to get it.

She gulped and tried to retrieve it, but the ladder shook and she lost balance. "Draco, help!" she shrieked and fell, but instead of hitting the ground, she felt two strong arms caught her. She looked up, all red to see Mr. Malfoy himself smirking. "Bit careless, might I say?" he asked, and she was flushed because of how close they were. Their noses were almost touching, and he stared into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes until….

"Ahem."

**A/N: Okays.. hope you all like the first chappie. So… um.. do Review ya? K. THANKS:D Flaming is okay, but not to mean okay? smiling nervously  
**


	2. It's not his fault! It's mine!

**Disclaimer: _This is all her work. Not mine. OKAY? Jeeez….._**

_**Summary: **We all know our lovable Hermione and our handsome Draco hates each other, am I right? But what if they- like each other? Suck at summaries just read it:D _

**Chapter 2: It's not his fault, it's mine!**

_**Recap:**_

_Hermione quickly took all the small bottles she could reach and with a swish of her wand, it was gone. She continued doing the same to other bottles when she felt a sudden movement from the ladder. She looked down and breathed, she had a phobia of heights. Much to her dismay, there was a small bottle at the highest shelf that she had to go on tip toes to get it._

_She gulped and tried to retrieve it, but the ladder shook and she lost balance. "Draco, help!" she shrieked and fell, but instead of hitting the ground, she felt two strong arms caught her. She looked up, all red to see Mr. Malfoy himself smirking. "Bit careless, might I say?" he asked, and she was flushed because of how close they were. Their noses were almost touching, and he stared into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes until…._

"_Ahem."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Draco turned to see Professor Snape, arms crossed. He accidentally dropped Hermione, and stood up straight. "I asked to clean, not mingle." Snape sneered, and the two blushed. "Mr.Malfoy, you'll be doing paper work with me. Come on." He said, and Draco walked out of the cupboard. "What? I have to clean this foul cupboard while he gets to do paper work?" Hermione protested, getting up from the ground.

"Stop testing my patience." He snarled and closed the door, Hermione cursed under her breath. After she was done cleaning the horrid cupboard, she ran back to the common room afraid of any teacher that might pass by. She changed into her pajamas and slept on the soft, bed. She smiled in her sleep, slowly leaving the troubled world to dream world.

Next morning, Hermione got up feeling tired. She rubbed her eyes, and read her clock. _9.45 a.m_. "Merlin! I'm late!" she yelled and sprinted to the bathroom to bathe, when she was done she just remembered. It was Saturday. She groaned, and slipped on jeans and t-shirt.

She entered the great hall, and sat with Ginny. "Morning sleepy head, Harry and Ron went to Hogsmede." Ginny greeted, and gave her a plate of breakfast. "Saved it for you." Ginny said and she smiled, Hermione greedily ate down the food.

As Hermione gobbled down her food, she felt as if someone was staring at her. She looked up, and found two grey eyes staring at her. She shook her head, and got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Ginny asked, and Hermione pointed to the door. "Library, homework. Bye!" she said and went to the Library. Hermione took a deep breath, oh how she loved the library. She could just live in here.

Hermione took her books and chose a table. She sat down and read peacefully. After ten minutes, she heard footsteps, she looked up and saw Draco Malfoy eating an apple with Blaise standing behind him. "Look what I found, mudblood Granger all alone on a Saturday. Pity, where are all your friends?" he asked, smirking and Blaise snickered.

"My friends are in Hogsmede." She spat with disgust, flipping the page of the book she was reading. "If I may, I think they feel embarrassed walking everywhere with a filthy mudblood know-it-all beaver." Blaise laughed, and he walked away. Draco, however, did not laugh at this. He looked straight at Hermione; who covered her face with the book, awfully quiet.

"Why so tense Granger?" Blaise yelled, and Madam Pince shushed him. He gave her a dirty look and left. Hermione felt anger rising up in her body; she could not take this anymore. She got up, and found Draco; still standing there, hands in his pocket. "What are you doing here?" she snapped, and he shrugged. "Blasted git." She muttered under her breath, and pushed past him.

Draco stood there, thinking, '_What in the merlin's name did I do?'_ He shook his head, and wandered around the castle. He walked on the grassy field, remembered the sad look on her eyes when Blaise offended her. The real question is, why didn't she stand up for herself? Why didn't she make smart remarks like how she normally does to Draco?

He sat on the ground, hugging his legs and enjoying the beautiful lake. He never knew nature could be beautiful. He lied on the grass, looking up at the blue sky. Why was he so.. amazed at this? Well, in account that he had been trapped in his cold, grey mansion for years, is that counted? Not knowing why he did this, he started spilling out all his problems and his secrets.

What he didn't know that someone else was there as well, he thought he was alone at this time. The person that overheard what he said, gasped. A rather loud gasp if you ask me. He widened his eyes and stopped talking; he got up, turned around and saw a girl who just happens to be in Gryffindor. He wanted to disappear and be gone forever, not because that this girl who overheard what he said was in Gryffindor. It was because the girl who overheard EVERY LITTLE THING he had to say was…

"Granger! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, obviously angry and embarrassed. "To relax, it's a free world Malfoy." She said in a small voice, smiling slightly.

"What did you hear?" he asked, and she shrugged. "Everything." She answered and smiled even wider. "I won't tell anyone." She said innocently, grinning from ear to ear. No way he is going to let her get away that easily. "Oh dear god… Mudblood, you must not tell a SOUL about what I said not even your ruddy cat!" he spat, and she raised her hand. "I promise." She said and left, still smiling. "Oh and thank you for saving me yesterday." She said and continued walking, laughing softly.

Draco mentally kicked himself and stared at the lake. "BLASTED MOTHER NATURE!" he shouted, and looked at his watch. It read, _6.45 p.m. _he went inside the castle and passed the great hall, he really didn't want to see Hermione, after what he said. She would probably tease him like mad, or use it as blackmail. "Damn it."

He ventured to the Astronomy tower to look at the starry night, he smirked. He went to the telescope and used it. He peeked through it and saw a shooting star. He smiled, feeling like he was a kid again. He conjured a cushion and sat down. He was looking at the stars for so long that he dozed off.

"Malfoy! Malfoy!" a voice hissed, he fluttered his eyes open and saw Hermione. "What are you doing? Don't touch me!" he exclaimed, and pushed her off. She stumbled on the ground and groaned. "Your friends are looking for you, they sent a search party and they thought I had something to do with you! They bloody threatened me! Now go back to your common room! It's after ten!" Hermione shouted, and Draco had a blank look. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" he asked, and she glared at him.

"Filch will come any second, maybe that blasted cat of his." She warned him, looking around for Mrs. Norris. "Just go! You better thank me for saving your ass-" she stopped short and whipped her head to the door. "Did you hear that?" she asked, tip toeing to the door and placing her ear. She heard footsteps and whispering, her breathing quickened. "It's Filch! It's him! He's there! What are we to do?" she whispered, waving her arms frantically like a mad woman.

Then the door knob twisted, and Hermione panicked even more. Before she could do anything, Draco grabbed her and pulled her to a dark corner, his hand covering her mouth. He held her tightly, making sure she wasn't making any sudden movement. Filch came in, carrying his torch. He looked around carefully, and shrugged. "Mrs. Norris must have been hearing things." He said and closed the door.

Draco let go of Hermione and he sighed with relief. "Do not. I repeat, don't ever do that again. You scared the living daylights out of me." She sighed, and he rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't scare the 'Living Daylights' out of you if you would stop panicking." He said and did an imitation of her when she was panicking.

"Bite me." She said and opened the door. "I guess we should be going now." She said and both of them left the astronomy tower. As they set foot to the corridor, a voice spoke. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing out here late at night!" they turned around to see Professor McGonagall, tapping her foot. "Crap." Draco muttered and stood there. "Explain." She said sternly and Draco began telling her.

"It's not his fault, it's mine!" Hermione suddenly said, and Draco looked bewildered. Professor McGonagall looked shocked, that her TOP students would break the rules. "The truth is, I was the one who was wandering around, not him. He was just- looking for me, to tell me about- umm.. About.. Potions.." Hermione said nervously, and twiddling her thumbs since she was not good at lying. "Well than.. 5 points to Slytherin and 10 points from Gryffindor. Detention Miss Granger, follow me. Run along, Mr. Malfoy." She said and Hermione hung her head, they both walked away.

Draco was left speechless, dumbfounded, you name it. Hermione Granger, supposedly the girl who could have gotten him in trouble… Saved his butt. He looked up and Hermione turned around, he couldn't help it. He smiled. Not a grin, not a smirk but a smile. A genuine smile. A smile that could swoon any lady who walks by him. She smiled in return. "No Problem." she mouthed, and turned away.

As soon as they were out of sight, he stood there, looking at the floor still smiling. "Thanks, Hermione." He mumbled.

**A/N: I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. :D hehe.  
**

_**what I can't have is you: THANKS for that. Well, I did update so… again THANKS!**_

_**Cutiexoxo: is it a good thing or a bad thing? But thanks anyway! **_

**_Firebirdflame: I will love you if you review more! HEHE… just joking. THANKS:D_**

**I will update tomorrow.. :D I think this chappie is soo…. Sloppy. "shudders" well, flaming is okay but not.. too mean? Thanks y'all:D byee! **


End file.
